


dear lord, when i get to heaven, please let me bring my man

by yuriprincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriprincess/pseuds/yuriprincess





	dear lord, when i get to heaven, please let me bring my man

The silence was what caught Dean off-guard.

When he woke up in the middle of the night, he was supposed to hear Cas’ steady heartbeat against his ear. He was supposed to feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in his sleep. He was supposed to feel the very presence of Cas beside him, as he always did. But tonight was very, very different.

“Cas?” Dean whispered. He sat up in the bed and looked around in the darkness. Cas wasn’t in the room. 

Furrowing his brow, he ripped the sheets off of his legs and stood up. “Cas?” he said again, this time yelling. A million thoughts rushed through his head. He couldn’t hear anyone in the house, including Cas. 

He looked in the living room and the laundry room, but Cas wasn’t in any of them. Rubbing his forehead, he turned around and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Maybe he just went for a walk, he thought. Cas liked walking at night. As he strode over towards the cupboard, what he saw made his heart drop straight through his stomach and into the ground.

The bottle of pills on the counter was open and empty.

“CAS!” Dean screamed, running through the house, looking for him. His heart was on overdrive, and his head was spinning. 

He sprinted into the hallway and flung open the bathroom door. There was Cas, lying barely conscious on the floor. “D…ean…” he managed to rasp out. His eyes were slightly open and his face was white as a sheet. Dean kneeled down and held Cas’ face in his hands. 

“What did you do, Cas??? What did you do???” Tears were streaming out of his eyes. Everything was blurry.

“I...” was all Cas was able to say. Dean let go of his face momentarily to run to the phone and dial 911, his hands shaking so violently he could barely hold the phone up to his ear. 

“Yes, please, come quick, please, my husband’s…I think he’s swallowed some pills. How many? I don’t know, a lot! PLEASE! SEND SOMEONE FAST!” he was screaming at the operator. He couldn’t see straight. It couldn’t end. Not like this.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nobody in the world could possibly console Dean that night.

There was nothing left for him.

Before he had slipped away into eternal slumber, Cas had managed a few words. He kept rasping Dean’s name quietly, over and over again. Dean held his hand and Cas told him he loved him. 

Pressing a tear-stained kiss to Cas’ hand, Dean whispered, “I love you too.”

Dean shut his tired eyes and leaned his head onto the hospital bed, still holding Cas’ hand. He had only had about 10 minutes with him in total before he’d gone. He heard his breath speed up and his heartbeat speed as his body shut down. The sound of the electrocardiogram as his pulse raced shrieked in Dean’s ears. Cas was leaving. His baby was going away, off into the stars.

The flatline filled the room; a solitary note, suspended in the air where Cas no longer breathed.

“Goodbye, my angel.”


End file.
